


WHAT'S IN A NAME (?)

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Name That baby, Stupid and Ridiculous Baby Names, family and friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: 👼👼👶👶!!!
Relationships: Avery Drabin/Kel Babatunde, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Jane Doe/Kurt Weller, Rich Dot Com/Boston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	WHAT'S IN A NAME (?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [GroovyChickens01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyChickens01/gifts).



Zapata and Reade have a mid week get-together at their condo; the guests include the Wellers, Rich and Boston, Brianna,  
Stuart, and Avery and her boyfriend Kel; Roman is a no show (not feeling well)...as the evening progresses, Kurt suggests  
a re-revisiting of the Name That Baby exercise from before:

JANE: I VOTE COSGROVE SHUMWAY!

PATTERSON: STRUNK FLUGETT

BRIANNA: EMIL-YET BREEM-LYE

READE: WOOO! BRIANNA WITH THE JOKES! MY VOTE IS T'VISHARD ROWYAT

JANE: SWORDLESS MIMEETOWN

KURT: TAKITTOTHU' LIMIT?

RICH: CO'VOSEEYAY SMIFF-READE

PATTERSON I KNOW, I KNOW! QUINTANEOUS-DONACHELO READE, Y'ALL!

KURT: NIHILOUS PORCUPINE

ZAPATA: THAT'S _YOUR_ BABY'S NAME! OR MARMADUNE SHAZBOT!

RICH: YEAH, YEAH! ISHAA'ILY YUSHUA-NO! GESTAPO PUSSYRANCH WELLER!

PATTERSON: D'BAGGAGECLING WELLER-BRIGGS!

READE: SAVO-NAZO EDGAR READE ZAPATA!

JANE: TARA'DEON BILLYGUNNZ READE!

ZAPATA: DAY'COLDESST TOEVADOIT WELLER!

STUART: LA GIGGY JARJARDU!

READE: TALOLOMFAO READE-ZAPATA

ZAPATA: HUGHTAVIOUS MARKELL; IF TWINS-LUTAVIOUS RARKELL READE-ZAPATA

AVERY: QUIZPERNY D'UNKAZOID WELLER

(Avery's boyfriend, normally shy around the Team, even gets into the spirit):  
KEL: STUMPTAVION ROVOCLICK WELLER

ZAPATA: MIREN! (LOOK)-the only name that has a remote possibility is VAGONIOUS THICKET-SUEDE READE-ZAPATA, soooo-  
well MAYBE LA GIGGY JARJARDU....

READE: OKAY, Guys, last one, and LAST CALL-MYRIAD PROFIDERON!

Laughing uproariously, the guests finish their cock-tails or, for the expectant Mothers, other beverages, and prepare to leave. Of course the Women  
offer to help with the cleanup, which normally Tasha would refuse; this time, she relents, and she's glad that she did-with all of the Women, and  
some of the Men pitching in, the party area is clean of most of the debris and leftover food in ten minutes.


End file.
